Winx Club - Episode 118/Cinélume Script
The Font of Dragon Fire Intro/Recap Narrator: Bloom is searching for information about her past, and during this difficult moment, she stays away from Brandon. In addition, a mysterious girl is in the middle of everything. Bloom has discovered that Brandon is actually the real Prince of Eraklyon. She now discovers that the one sure thing in her life wasn't real, she wants to go home more than ever. Scene: Quad *Bloom, Tecna, Musa, and Flora are standing together on the quad.* Tecna: Hey, here's Stella. *Stella comes rushing over.* Bloom: We're all here now. *Stella gasps for breath.* Stella: I hope for your sake that what you've got to tell us is super important, Bloom. I was busy organizing my shoe collection. Tecna: My, oh my, you sure have your priorities straight. Musa: Priorities are straight but the rest of her brain is a little bit askew. Bloom: I have to talk to you girls, seriously. Flora: What? What's wrong, Bloom? Bloom: I've been thinking about this for a while and after what happened at Red Fountain... well I... I've decided to leave Alfea! There I said it. *The girls gasp.* Stella: What?! That was a stupid little incident and anyway your friend can get lost. Forget Brandon, Sky or whatever his name is, you are you. Flora: Your powers are amazing, Bloom, don't waste them. Musa: You want to give up everything just like that? Without knowing what the outcome will be? Tecna: And what about your origins? And the secret of Daphne the Nymph? Bloom: I don't care anymore, Tecna. Really, I would rather just forget the whole thing. I don't belong to this dimension, and everyday I notice it more and more. Flora: Listen, Bloom, think of what you're about to do very carefully. Bloom: Trust me, Flora, I've given it a lot of thought. Scene: Flora and Bloom's Bedroom *Bloom is packing a suitcase.* Bloom: Brandon has made a fool of me. Why did he tell me he was Prince Sky's squire when he's actually Prince Sky? Maybe it's because I'm not a Princess. Everyone here is special, and wonderful, and I'm just a nobody. *Bloom looks into the common room where the other girls are hanging out.* Bloom: I'm sure they'll understand. *Bloom closes the door, and takes her suitcase to the window. Bloom: I'm really sorry, Kiko. Come on up. *One of the Flora's plants opens the window and carries Bloom and Kiko to the ground outside. Bloom leaves Alfea and gets on a bus, which takes her into Magix. Bloom walks to the bus station. Along the way she thinks of all the memories she's made.* Bloom: I'll cherish them, always. *Stormy notices Bloom walking past and follows her.* Bloom: Goodbye, Magix. *Bloom starts to cry as she disappears.* Scene: Cafe Stormy: Just like that. She said "Goodbye, Magix!" And she disappeared. Icy: She left, huh? So the little fairy has given up? Darcy: She's gone home. Icy: Sisters listen up. Pepe: Quack, quack! Mommy. Quack! Icy: This is the opportunity we've been waiting for. Without her Winx friends, Bloom is even more vulnerable. Pepe: Mama! *Icy freezes Pepe the duck as it is annoying her.* Icy: Right. Gardenia, here we come. Scene: Bloom's House Mike: It's alright, Bloom. You don't need to explain anything. You've made your choice and we respect your decision. Bloom: I hope you're not too upset with me. Vanessa: Oh, Sweetie, why do you think we'd be upset? You'll always be our precious little girl. *Vanessa goes to Bloom, hugs her, and kisses her forehead.* Bloom: Well I-I've missed a whole year of school. I know you wanted me to go to high school but instead I chose to, oh but I just can't help feeling that I've let you down somehow. Actually I know that's how you feel. *Bloom can see Vanessa and Mike's auras and they look upset. Bloom: Remember my powers? Mike: You can go to high school next year. Right now we're happy you're home. Bloom: I can see your true feeling, and neither of you is happy. Scene: Street *Bloom rides her bike through the streets.* Mitzi: Hey, hey, look who's back. Bloom the brilliant. *Mitzi in a car pulls to a halt beside Bloom.* Mitzi: So tell me how is that special school for special girls? You know, I'm surprised to see you here this time of year. School isn't over yet. Bloom: Hi, Mitzi. *Bloom rides off, but Mitzi drives after her.* Mitzi: Oh, I know, you got kicked out, huh. Bloom: Nope, actually I left on my own. Mitzi: Whatever, be that as it may, the bottom line is, you flunked. *Mitzi drives off, laughing.* Scene: Gardenia Montage *Bloom is drawing Alfea, but scrunches up the drawing and chucks it on the ground with a bunch others, Bloom stares out the window contemplatively, Bloom lies awake at night, reading her book on fairies.* Scene: Faragonda's Office Faragonda: What?! Why wasn't I notified immediately? Flora: Well, we thought that- Faragonda: That what? That I wouldn't have noticed perhaps? No, but what were you thinking? You are Bloom's best friends and you allowed her to leave without trying to stop her? Musa: That is not true! Griselda: Miss Musa! Faragonda: Alright, alright, let's discuss this further another time. Meanwhile you can go. Scene: Winx's Dorm Tecna: You heard what she said, I told you we should've let Faragonda know. Stella: Yeah, maybe. But what if Bloom had changed her mind? What is she'd come back? Musa: But she didn't. Let's face it girls, Bloom's gone for good. Stella: Well, then I'm gonna bring her back. Scene: Vanessa's Flower Shop Vanessa: Pink carnations, huh? Sorry, Mrs. Jeeves, I don't think I've got any left. *Bloom uses her magic to change the colour of some other carnations.* Bloom: Umm, mom, we still have some. Here. *Bloom brings the flowers to the customer.* Customer: Thank you! Vanessa: It's nice to have an assistant with the magic touch. Bloom: Flora taught me that trick. Vanessa: You do miss your friends, don't you? *Bloom and Vanessa hug. The Trix stand outside watching.* Icy: I knew she wouldn't last long. She didn't fit in at Alfea. And yet Bloom doesn't belong to this world either. We'll act soon and put an end to her misery. Scene: Street *It's night and Bloom is walking home with Kiko.* Bloom: You'll see, Kiko. I'll get back into the swing of things in no time. I made the right decision, didn't I? *Kiko shakes his head.* Bloom: Thanks a lot. What a friend you are. *Mitizi drives down the street on her scooter.* Mitzi: Bloom! What's up? You're talking to yourself, girl. Bloom: Well, it sure beats talking to you, Mitzi. Mitzi: Oh, grumpy! What? Did you flunk an exam or something? Oops, how stupid of me, I completely forgot, you don't go to school. Oh, well. Bloom: Hey, I'll make up for it next year. Mitzi: But you'll still be a year behind. Bloom: What's it to you, Mitzi? Just leave me alone, pretend I don't exist, okay? Mitzi: No need to pretend, Bloom. You are a nobody. *Mitzi drives off and almost hits Kiko.* Bloom: Alright, that's it! *Bloom uses her magic to turn Mitzi's scooter into a pig and it takes off with Mitzi still on it, screaming.* Mitzi: What? No! What? No! What? No! Bloom: Serves her right. Come on, let's go home. *Bloom and Kiko arrive home. They go inside and see that the Trix are there and have Mike and Vanessa hostage.* Mike: Oh no, sweetie. Icy: Good evening, Bloom. We've come to pay your parents a visit. I can call them that, right? Now Bloom, we're gonna take what rightfully belongs to us. Go on, ogre, she's all yours. *Knut roars and Bloom screams. He throws Bloom from the house and she lands on the street. Knut tries to smash Bloom with his fist but she rolls out of the way.* Bloom: Bloom Magic Winx! *Bloom transforms into her fairy form.* Bloom: Now we're on an even keel. *Kut runs at Bloom but she flies out of the way.* Knut: Huh, what? Bloom: Up here, bully. You're gonna be so sorry to have attacked my parents. *Bloom hits Knut with a ball of power. The Trix teleport outside.* Icy: So, Bloom, you'd rather deal with us, huh? Stormy would you do the honors? Stormy: With pleasure. *Stormy tries to blast Bloom with lightning, but Bloom dodges and flies off. The Trix fly after her. Darcy cast a spell to trap Bloom and Icy fires ice shards at her. Bloom blocks them with a shield but it weakens her. Enraged, Storm flies at Bloom and grabs her shoulders, throwing her through the air.* Icy: Had enough yet, Bloom? *Bloom and Stormy shoots attack at each other and they meet in midair. A couple down in the park mistake the sight for lightning.* Woman: We'd better go home, there's a storm coming. *Bloom is exhausted.* Icy: Alright, let's leave it at that. We've got one last card to play. *Icy laughs and they teleport away.* Bloom: One last card to play? My parents! *Bloom flies quickly back to her house.* Icy: Not too quick on the draw, are we, Bloom? *Icy has Mike and Vanessa suspended above a black hole. Mike: Bloom! Bloom: Mom! Dad! Why are you doing this to us? What do you want from me? Stormy: We want to give you back your normality, dear. We want your power. Bloom: No way! I'm not giving you anything. You're wicked and cruel. Icy: Wrong answer. *Mike and Vanessa fall into the black hole.* Bloom: No! *Bloom dives in after them. She catches them and drags them back into the room.* Icy: Really, stupid little Winx. *Icy hits Bloom, Mike, and Vanessa with an energy blast. While Bloom tries to get up Darcy hits her with another spell. Stormy hits her with her own spell.* Icy: Give it up, Bloom. You're struggling in vain. We want the Dragon Flame that's in you. You should know, my dear, that our three ancestors went so far as to destroy Domino in order to get it. They understood the power of the flame and would've stopped at nothing to get it. And they almost succeeded, except that your big sister Daphne the Nymph, had to spoil everything by saving your life. Bloom: Daphne? Icy: So they had to get rid of her. But before our ancestors could do that, Daphne managed to take you away and hide you in a secret location, far from your birthplace. Bloom: But what do you three have to do with what your ancestors did? Icy: We picked up where they left off, and we'll carry through the mission. Right, sisters? Darcy and Stormy: Right. Icy: You see, our ancestors were old and worn out; but we're young and strong. Bloom: Well, you'll have to contend with me then. Icy: Oh yeah? *Icy freezes Bloom to the cabinet.* Icy: The sad thing is you haven't got a leg to stand on, Princess. Bloom: Why are you calling me Princess? Icy: How quaint! You still don't have a clue, do you? My dear Bloom, you are the daughter of the King and Queen of Domino. You're the last and only heir to the throne. You're the guardian of the greatest power in the universe. And very shortly this great power will be in our hands. She's all yours, sis. Darcy: And not a minute too soon. *Darcy uses a spell on Bloom.* Icy: This is it. Nothing can stop us now. Ready? Stormy: Oh yeah. Darcy: You bet. *The Trix summon the vacuum.* Icy: Savor the moment, we're about to become the three most powerful witches the magic dimension has ever seen. We'll be invincible. Stormy: Come on, let's hurry. I'm getting antsy. Trix: Vacuum! *The Trix send their magic into the vacuum. The power flies from Bloom's chest and into the vacuum. Knut comes back.* Knut: Hey, what's up? Icy: Nothing, you bubble head. Let's get outta here. *The Trix and Knut teleport away.* Scene: Street Mitzi: I'm not kidding you, this was my scooter. Guy #1: Yeah, right. Guy #2: You know what, Mitzi? Maybe you should take a vacation or something. Scene: Bloom's House *Bloom blinks her eyes and Mike is standing over her.* Bloom: Dad? Vanessa: Bloom, sweetie? *A light appears.* Bloom: Oh no, they're back! *Stella appears out of the light.* Bloom: Stella! Stella: Bloom! What's wrong? Bloom: The Trix, they followed me here, they attacked me, they were so strong, they took my powers. Vanessa: Bloom, I think you should go back to Alfea with Stella to sort the whole thing out. Stella: Your mom's right. You know, you are one of the most powerful fairies of all time, Bloom. Let's fight back. If we all work together, I'm sure we'll find a way to get back at the Trix and thwart their evil plans. Mike: We're with you, sweetie. *Bloom hugs her parents.* Bloom: Oh, I love you. Ending Narrator: In the next episode, Riven will discover Darcy's trick. The Trix have taken the Dragon Flame that gives Bloom her power. Will they attack Alfea and Red Fountain in their quest to control everything? Everyone fights back courageously, but the magic dimension is in chaos. Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts